


The Experiment

by EreriJaegerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriJaegerman/pseuds/EreriJaegerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is a great stress reliever, and seeing how Eren's been so uptight lately, Hanji decides to conduct an experiment to see whether or not getting him laid will affect his mood.  Meanwhile, Jean is still grieving over Marco's death, and Armin is desperate to console him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the month before the 57th Expedition Beyond the Walls (where the Female Titan attacks).

“Come on, Levi, I really think this would do you two some good. Eren has some real anger issues, and I think getting laid would be a great way for him to blow off some steam without hurting anyone.” Hanji tried to convince the captain to go along with the experiment.  
“I said no.” Levi sighed, annoyed and irritated. “I’m not taking the chance of getting close to someone again, just to have them die on me.” The short man pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He didn’t want to do it, and Hanji was so persistent. “And even if I do want to sleep with Eren, I don’t want it to be just for one of your stupid experiments. Just stick to messing with titans. It’s not your place to experiment with people’s love lives.”  
“It’s not like I’m doing this for my own personal satisfaction or because I want to watch you two get it on. I’m not even going to watch you. I just want to help you two relieve some stress.” Hanji tried to explain.  
“The answer is still no.” Levi rolled his eyes and opened the door to leave, revealing a blushing Armin. He pushed past the blonde standing in the hallway and made his way back to his office without another word.  
“Armin.” Hanji beamed, ushering the blushing boy in and closing the door. “Have a seat. I trust you heard all or most of the plan.”  
“Y-yes…” Armin sat down, embarrassed or confused. “You want someone to seduce Eren so he’ll be less angry, and Captain Levi refused, so you want m-me to do it?”  
“Precisely.” Hanji gave a nod and on the edge of the desk. “But only if you’re okay with it.”  
“What makes you think I’d want to though…?” Armin looked down at his hands. Hanji wasn’t wrong. He loved Eren, but the other didn’t seem to return his feelings. From what he could see, Eren had a huge crush on Levi.  
“Oh please, Armin. Everyone can see the way you look at him. You’d do anything to make him happy, wouldn’t you?”  
“That’s…” Armin sighed softly and played with his fingers. “That’s true, but you should also know that he doesn’t want me. Everyone can see he’s enamored with the captain.”  
“Well Levi is too stubborn to be with him. He’s afraid he’ll get attached to Eren and then lose him. If you ask me, it’s a little too late for that though. One of the possible outcomes of this is that Levi will become jealous of you sleeping with Eren, and he’ll finally act on his feelings for him.”  
“Or one or all of us could get hurt.” Armin looked up at the section leader. “It’s kind of cruel for you to use me like this you know…”  
“There is a possibility that doing this will cause Eren to get over Levi and fall for you.” Hanji shrugged. “And it’s not like I’m forcing you to do this. The choice is completely up to you. If you say no, I’ll drop it, and I’m not going to ask anyone else to do this.”  
“What makes you so sure Eren would even want to sleep with me though?” Armin furrowed his brows. “We’re best friends. He doesn’t like me, and he probably wouldn’t want to make things awkward by sleeping with me, and why aren’t you asking Mikasa to do this? She obviously has feelings for him too.”  
“Really Armin?” Hanji let out a soft laugh. “You’re gorgeous, and you’re incredibly intelligent. I’m pretty sure a lot of people want you. Hell, if I didn’t already have someone, I’d probably be hitting on you myself, and I’m pretty sure Eren has no interest in women, especially Mikasa. I think he sees her as a sister and nothing more.”  
Armin’s cheeks tinted pink once again, then his eyes widened. “You’re seeing someone?”  
“Oh yes.” Hanji grinned softly. “And he’s a real hunk too. I didn’t just come up with this experiment randomly. I know from personal experience that sex is a great stress reliever. When I get frustrated or stuck on an experiment, I call him into my office, and we go at it. I always feel much better afterwards, and I have my best ideas and hypotheses after an orgasm. It’s amazing.”  
Armin stared at the brunet with an intense blush. It was awkward hearing about his superior’s sex life, especially when Hanji’s lover could be anyone in the survey corps, and it was probably someone he knew. However, he found it interesting that sex could be so helpful. Perhaps having sex with Eren really would benefit both of them.  
“Anyways, I’ll give you some time to think about it. You can give me an answer later, or you could just refuse me now and be done with it.” Hanji stood up.  
“I-I…” Armin felt his palms sweating. “I think I want to try it. I’m not sure if he’ll go for it, but I um… we’re both still virgins…” he dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to look at Hanji. “I mean I have a general idea of how it works, but could you explain it to me, just in case there’s something I don’t know…?”  
“I’d be more than happy too.” Hanji patted the blonde’s head softly. “Do you know about preparation?’  
“N-not really…” Armin was glad Hanji wasn’t making fun of him for his innocence. He wanted to learn more about intercourse so he wouldn’t mess up or hurt himself or his lover.  
“The best way to learn is through demonstration.” Hanji walked over to the door and yanked it open. “Moblit!”  
A moment later, a blond with his hair parted down the middle appeared in the doorway. “Yes, section leader? What can I do for you?”  
“I told you to call me by my name when we’re alone together.” Hanji purred and pulled the man into office, closing the door behind him.  
“But we’re not alone…” Moblit glanced at Armin then back at Hanji.  
“Well you can pretend it’s just us. I need your help with a demonstration.” Hanji grinned and pulled Moblit over to the desk.


End file.
